


Dangerous Women

by Geonn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Seduction, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper knows she should have known better than agree to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Women

She should never have agreed to this. They were dangerous women, the best of the best from their respective countries. A Russian assassin so powerful that she could stand up with a Super Soldier and Tony's suit of armor. An American soldier who was powerful enough to stand at the front lines of the most elite group of fighters the government could assemble. A woman who had stood toe-to-toe with a demigod with nothing but her guns and guts.

And now they were standing somewhere in her bedroom, doing God knew what, while she sat blindfolded on the edge of the bed. She was trembling slightly, a little nervous and a lot excited about what was about to happen. The blindfold was soft, resting above her eyebrows and just above the tip of her nose. Natasha had tied it carefully, whispering in her ear to make sure it wasn't pinching her hair. When Pepper promised it was fine, Natasha placed a soft kiss on her cheek and retreated into the open space of the room.

The blindfold meant they could do whatever they wanted to her.

The lack of restraints meant that they had her permission to push the limits. 

Pepper wasn't surprised the killing machine could be tender. When she became CEO of Stark Industries, when she thought of Natasha as Natalie, long nights at the office had often included shoulder massages and foot rubs. And then one night, kneeling in front of Pepper to take off her shoes, Natasha had looked up and stared at her without flinching as she offered "a more thorough relaxation technique." Pepper had been naked on the couch with Natasha's fingers easing into her so quickly that she didn't even have time to process the fact she was being fucked by a woman. It felt too good to analyze.

She'd felt betrayed by Natasha's eventual unmasking as a SHIELD agent, but the world was quickly becoming a map of assumed identities. Pepper suggested resuming their "normal lives," using each other only as comfort in times of great stress. She went to Tony and, as she'd recently discovered, Natasha found Maria. Now, after the near-invasion and the dispatching of Loki, there was enough time for everyone to take a breath and relax. Tony had Bruce, and Natasha suggested Pepper and Maria should get to know one another.

Over drinks, Natasha explained it thus: Maria likes redheads. Pepper gets turned on by people in uniform. "And I just like having people fuck me."

Unassailable logic on all counts.

They undressed her slowly. One of them undid the buttons of her blouse while the other slipped cool hands under her skirt and tugged down her pantyhose. Her ankle was kissed and a quick tongue teased her toes before letting her foot drop back to the carpet. Feather-soft kisses traced the cup of her brassiere, and then pursed lips pressed against the material. The tongue swept until the hard bud of her nipple could be felt underneath it, and it was teased with nips of sharp teeth.

Her skirt was left in place as someone climbed onto the bed and knelt behind her. She leaned against the woman, relaxing as her legs were lifted onto someone's shoulders. A tongue drew an arrow straight to her crotch, and her breath caught in her throat as a slow exhale of breath blew across her red-orange pubic hair. Her breasts were held, her neck was kissed, and her clit was taking into a mouth and greedily sucked.

Pepper moved a hand back to her supporter's hip, the other resting on top of the other woman's head. Her fingers curled and she arched her back to press herself against her partner's mouth. She turned her head and someone's mouth fit over hers. She heard/felt a gentle sigh of pleasure from below and knew the kiss was being watched and enjoyed. Her tongue swept into the new mouth and she realized without a doubt that she was kissing Maria. 

Maria's hand moved down Pepper's stomach, riding the movement of Pepper's hard breathing for a moment before moving lower. She spread Pepper's labia, slipped into Natasha's mouth, and then curled before pushing inside of her. Pepper's cry was choked and quickly cut off when Natasha rose over her and covered her mouth. Pepper tasted herself on Natasha's lips and tongue as Maria's fingers pumped into her.

Natasha lifted Pepper's hand, wet the fingers, and guided them between her own legs. Pepper, still a novice to this sort of lovemaking let herself be guided, face flushed as she felt Natasha tighten around her. She curled her thumb up, pressed it to Natasha's clit, and let the woman thrust against each other with her body caught in between. When she came, she clutched to Natasha with her free hand and hoped they didn't exclude her. She kissed whatever she could reach until Natasha came - growling as she did so - and focused her energies on Maria.

When all three were sated, Natasha and Maria stretched out on the mattress and fell against each other. Pepper could hear their kisses, moans, the springs protesting as they shifted their weight against each other. She stood and slid her fingers under the blindfold and pushing it up and off. She turned and looked down at her lovers, breathing heavily at the expanses of tight, sweat-slick flesh. Natasha's thighs were parted and wet with her orgasm, and Maria was spreading the moisture through her pubic hair, matting the dark red curls with her fingers.

She dropped the blindfold. "Look at me."

Maria turned half-open eyes to her; Natasha was too focused on Maria's nipple to heed the order, so Pepper leaned down and swatted her ass hard. Natasha yelped, eyes widening with instinctual violence before settling down to aroused fury. Pepper smoothed her hand over the pink skin, returning Natasha's gaze without blinking. _There was a time,_ the look said, _when I was your CEO and you were my assistant, when you knelt before me and kissed my toes. There was a time when I could have taken you over my knee and you'd have called me ma'am._

Natasha's lips curled in desire, her eyes darkening as she paid Pepper her full attention.

Pepper smiled. 

She was going to show them that she could be a dangerous woman, too...


End file.
